Anno Domini Warships and Spacecraft
List of spacecrafts: CBS-70 Ptolemaios (プトレマイオス) * Type: Mobile Suit Carrier Ship * Crew: Sumeragi Lee Noriega, Christina Sierra, Felt Grace, Lichtendahl Caeli, Lasse Aion A carrier ship operated by Celestial Being, designed to dock the four removable mobile suit containers currently assigned to the Gundam Meisters. The docking ring is revolvable, allowing for the suit within the top container to access the electromagnetic linear catapult at the head of the ship for high-speed launch. The Ptolemaios was designed specifically as a carrier and rear support unit for the Gundams, and is armed only with a missile system for minimal defensive capability, forcing it to rely primarily on the mobile suits for protection. Additionally, as the ship's power reserves are charged from the Gundams' onboard GN Drives, if all four units are launched, its running time is drastically reduced. However, it does have GN Field for defense. The Ptolemaios was heavily damaged in the final battle against the GN-Xs. It is unknown if it was repaired or not. The name Ptolemaios is derived from the Greek name of the astronomer Ptolemy, and the crew of the ship has informally dubbed it after his name in English. It would be destroyed by Alejandro's Mobile Armor. CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 CBS-68 Euclides Trinity Mothership *Type: Mobile Suit Carrier Ship *Crew: Neena Trinity , Johann Trinity , Michael Trinity A ship operated by Linear Train Industries unlike the Ptolemaios it has three hangers instead of four. It is currently unknown what its weaponry or defenses are. One thing known is that it lacks catapults it is also equip with a GN Drive however it is unknown if it can be used as a Countermeasure. In 2312, the mothership was docked at one of Celestial Being's asteroid bases. GN Arms *Type: Gundam Support Unit *Pilot: Lasse Aion This is the second support unit operated by Celestial Being. It is known that it can be Equip to Gundam Exia. It is slightly larger than a Gundam and armed with two GN Cannons. Based on its size it can be considered a Mobile Armor. There are two of them. The first GN Arms managed to arrive to save the other Gundams from destruction from the GN-Xs. It then shipped Exia to Earth in its container. The other GN Arms was used by Dynames to fight against Throne Zwei. It was destroyed but Lockon used its last functioning cannon to destroy Zwei. In the final battle, the first GN Arms was destroyed in the fight against Alvatore. Virginia class A mobile suit carrier used by the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations. EDI-40-II Laohu A transport ship used by the Human Reform League. TGT Troopship Transport ship (sea) Used by La Eden and possibly other civilian/military organizations. A-Laws spaceship The only known Federation spaceship. Armed with beam weapons and linear cannons. "Celestial Being" A huge carrier that's said to be built by Aeolia Schenberg, currently operated by the Innovators. It carries a large array of beam cannon turrets, at least one large GN Particle cannon, a bulk of GAGA Forces units, and several other MS like Arche Gundam and Regnant. Veda is located in the ship, and the ship is able to hide itself completely with optical camouflage. Category:Anno Domini